Snake scales -capitulo1-
by klaus12
Summary: Una vez un mago muy poderoso paro una gran guerra que condenaba a la humanidad y fue nombrado el dios mago desde entoces varios magos que lo seguian crearon ordenes para proteger la paz que impuso en la actualidad hay una orden en el reino de erone llamada snake scale pues un chico quiere entrar en dicha orden para hacerse el mago mas fuerte


Kichiro- akane, caido vamos que ya hemos descansado suficiente

Akene,caido- sip

Akane- hoy es mi cumpleaños y cumplo dieciocho que bien ya soy mayor de edad y ya han pasado tres años desde que me uni a kichiro en su viaje de hacerse un mago muy fuerte

Hace 3 años...

Akane- wua wua wua

Bandalo1- he tios mirar que chica mas guapa

Bandalo2- parece que va sola

Bandalo3- creo que si la vendemos al puticlub nos daran una buena

Kichiro- ¿como? Yo si que os voy a dar una buena

Bandalos- he quien eres

Kichiro- caido cuida de la chica mientras yo me encargo de estos tres

Caido-sip

Bandalos- maldito tu eres el que no las va a pagar

Kichiro- que diciais

Bandalos- haaa nadaa nada nos largamos

Kichiro- han ya creia yo bien echo caido

Hee caido donde estas y la chica no esta aparte que ya no se le oye llorar a nadie

Akane- jajajajaja vuela dragoncito escupe fuego dragoncito jaajajaja que divertido dragoncito

Caido- sip

Kichiro- hay... que se le va a hacer buena caido ven aqui nos vamos

Caido- sip

Akane- hee vas a dejarme aqui sola indefensa

Kichiro- ve con tus padres

Akane- pero no los tengo soy huerfana

Kichiro- tsss igual que yo esta bien me acompañaras en mi viaje para hacerme un mago muy fuerte ya lo tengo seras mi ayudante ahora dime sabes hacer magia

Akane- siii magia curativa

Kichiro- vaya entoces su despertar sera muy util y es muy raro encontrar magia asi ¡akane! Eres perfecta para mi

En sus pensamientos

Akane- heeee perfec-taaa hay que admitir que es bastante guapo

Ahora

Kichiro- akane,caido en marcha

Caido-sip

Akane-siiii

En sus pensamientos

Akane- es increible lo que ha crecido estos tres años y esta mas guapo

Kichiro- oye akane

Akane- ¿si?

Kichiro- hoy cumplias dieciocho ¿verdad?

Akane- claro

Kichiro- cuando llegemos a destiny separemos y reunamos en el bar mas famoso de la ciudad sobre las siete

En sus pensamientos

Akane- hee acaso sera un cita

Caido- vaya kichiro enamorado no me lo esperaba

Kichiro- que no es eso es que quiero hacerle un regalo por su cumpleaño

Akane- han bueno tambien esta bien

Kichiro- que os pensabais que era

Akane,caido- nada, nada

Kichiro- vaya par...

Akane- oye una cosa que no he tenido tiempo para preguntarte ya que siempre estabas peleando porque caido ¿se llama asi?

Kichiro- porque cuando tenia cinco años cayo enfrente de mi con un ala rota y despues de que se curo quiso quedarse conmigo pero como no tenia nombre tras lo que habia pasado se me ocurrio llamarlo caido

Akane- que mal te explicas

Kichiro- pero me has entendido ¿no?

Akane- si pero...

Kichiro- pues ya esta

Caido- oye chicos ya hemos llegado

Kichiro- bien caido has compañia a akane si pasa algo ven a por mi rapido

Caido-sip cuenta conmigo

Kichiro- eso no hace falta decirlo siempre contare contigo

En destiny

Akane- vaya caido hay tantas cosas ¿que podemos comprar?

Caido- algo de comer

Akane- hee ya comeremos cuando anochezca ademas no es bueno ir por la vida pensando solo en comida

Caido- que mas da soy un dragon

Akane-mas bien eres un dragoncito

Caido- el tamaño no importa soy un dragon

Akane- bueno bueno humm me pregunto a donde habra ido kichiro

Mientras tanto

Kichiro- oye perdona ¿cuanto vale esta tarta?

Vendedora-esta tarta vale 50 barries

Kichiro- hee hay esta bien dame una

Pueblerino- oye mira esos son magos de la orden

Ryan- oye cuando vas a pagar tus impuestos

Pueblerino2- en cuando pueda

Deisy- lo siento pero el plazo ya ha acabado

Ryan- si no pagas lo que debes cerraremos tu tienda

Pueblerino2- pero como vivire

Ryan- eso no es problema mio magia de...

Kichiro-ni se te ocurra hijoputa

Ryan- hee quien eres tu mocoso

Kichiro- soy un mago que quiere entrar en la orden

Ryan- para eso necesitas mucho poder magico y tu no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos

Kichiro- porque no probamos nuestra fuerza luchando si gano yo me recomendais a la orden y dejais en paz al hombre

Ryan- y si gano yo

Kichiro- te quedaras con todo mi dinero

Vendedora- pero no ibas a comprar esta tarta


End file.
